To Fly Away
by Abby-Kitty
Summary: An alt-universe, beware! In a world called Rica three races live in semi peace, The Cantos, Callimarii, and humans. Akane and Ranma are born to a world where the Callimarii and Cantos races are on the brink of war. See what happens and have fun! Ran/Ak
1. A Rightful Begining

To Fly Away  
  
By: Abby Kitty  
  
Disclaimer: All characters of Ranma ½ are property of Rumiko Takahashi. Arigato.  
  
Hello. Welcome to my story, To Fly Away. I know, I know, I'm already working on several other stories. Yea, yea. You should know by now that I seem to like to work on several different stories at the same time. So sue me, well not really, lord knows I don't have any money! (sweat drop)  
  
So this story is actually based on one of my many strange dreams that actually made a small inkling of sense. It was very interesting to me but, (Jens going to kill me) it has not been edited yet. So bear with me here. It's very hard to come up with that right beginning though....so sit back, relax, and (hopefully) enjoy!  
  
On with the story!  
  
***************************************-^_^- ************************************  
  
A Rightful Beginning  
  
The sound of rain could be heard as Soun Tendo paced in front of an elaborately decorated door ten times his height. He wore a crimson tunic with a chest plate for armor. The chest plate had an realistically decorated phoenix on the front. An auburn cape came from the shoulders of the armor and fell down to swish at Soun's feet, showing gold trimming. Every once in a while Soun would push the cape back to its rightful place to trail behind him, as he turned to walk the opposite direction. His eyes were set and worried one hand clutched his chin as if in thought. His other hand was clutched in a fist at his side, a dead giveaway of his uneasiness. He wore white breaches and black shoes that clacked in time to his persistent pacing. You see today was a very important day. Today, his youngest child was being born.  
  
Soun suddenly stopped and looked up at the beautifully carved door. It held the carved pictures of a great battle between three races, the cantos, the callimarii, and the cadantos, the three major species of this world. The world called Rica. In English the races would be translated as the Dragons, the phoenixes, and the humans. Really all the cantos and callimarii were was humans that have wings, and can change shape at will. The names Dragon and phoenix was just the type of animal they resembled most, or the creatures they held abilities with. Humans harnessed their magic through spells and enchantments, while the other two creatures could harness their power any way they pleased without uttering even a word or gesture. Their power was most like the creatures of their namesake. Naturally Humans feared their kind, often calling them demons, or monsters and many other names used for evil. So of course a thousand years ago they had tried to rid Rica of both species. The war that followed was bloody and dark, it had lasted two centuries before the three races decided to take the wisest decision and create an alliance. They built the very castle Soun lived in as proof of the joining of their races. The three races combining their abilities forged it, therefore, not one bad word about another race could be uttered here for fear of breaking an ancient rite of peace. That horrid battle of human fear was still fresh in all of the races minds through the dreams of their deceased ancestors on the night of a new moon.  
  
Few Callimarii and Cantos were left in the world, the two races had begun to fight just ten decades ago causing both races to be on the brink of extinction, and under the new moon, the leaders met and decided to end the dreadful battle. Although the hate that had formed between the two had not been destroyed.  
  
Soun shook his head sadly, He had declared his land, Capital of Rica, a safe haven for any Callimarii while his dear friend Genma Saotome, King of Terra, had pronounced his land sanctuary for the Cantos. Both kings had also promised an arranged marriage to combine the two kingdoms and hopefully destroy this hate between the Cantos and Callimarii people.  
  
Genma's son had been born last year on the night of a new moon. Soun's wife was to give birth on a full moon, the opposite moon as Genma's boy. It was a sign of things to come, if this child was a girl, then she would be the one to marry the young prince. Soun's wife, remarkably was a Callimarii, of course no one else knew that but him and the Callimarii of her tribe. They hid the fact that their other two daughters were part Callimarii for fear that it would only cause problems for the children as they grew old. Soun stopped looking at the door, instead he began to pace again. He almost dreaded what was to become the future if his next child were a girl. He didn't know if the sign of the moons were omens, or blessings. He would ask the elders after the child was born, speaking of which,... when was that baby going to come out?!  
  
One hour later Soun jumped as the sudden creak of the doors announced the arrival of Ku Lhon, the oldest elder of the Callimarii, the woman who was to deliver this particular child. Soun waited expectantly. Ku Lhon looked out the window behind him at the full moon. Her gaze seemed so intense, her eyes youthful pools on her withered face. Those eyes switched to him and stayed steady for a long moment as Soun held his breath.  
  
"The child has arrived." She paused, not a sound was heard, then, "It's a girl, congratulations, and Kimiko is fine." Then Ku Lhon smiled and Soun's face broke into a wide grin.  
  
He hesitated to go in, and at Ku Lhon's nod, had trouble slowing down. He walked into the room and saw his wife looking more beautiful then before. Her long black hair fell over the sides of the bed in long curled tresses of raven. Her brown eyes were soft and tired pools of almond. Her cheeks were flushed and pink, her lips a rose red. He walked over to the bed and kissed Kimiko's forehead and smiled. She smiled tiredly back. She held the baby girl out to him and he took her gently. The baby had raven black hair like her mother and a heart shaped face. She stirred in his arms and opened chocolate colored eyes. When she smiled at him, he made his decision. This child was most definitely, a blessing.  
  
"Kimiko," Soun smiled at his wife, "What would you like to name her?"  
  
Kimiko looked at him surprised as Soun handed their daughter back to her arms, "Well, I don't know," She looked to him shyly, "I've always liked the name Akane." She looked down at the child in her arms and smiled.  
  
Soun bent down, smiled, and kissed the child on the forehead, "Welcome the world Akane."  
  
  
  
  
  
Whew! That was hard but it's still too short!!!! Arrghhh!!!! It's a curse I tell you! It's an evil cursed cast by my witch of a little sister I tell you! Gggrrrrrrrrrr. Oh well. I'll just have to make the next chapter longer. I don't have any more time now though. It's already time for dinner! Yum! Food!!!!! ^_^ Can you tell I'm hungry? Yeah. Please Review! Remember: Saying kind words, makes an author write more!!!!!! ^_^ Arigato!!!  
  
Ja Ne,  
  
-Abby Kitty 


	2. Meeting the Challenge!

To Fly Away  
  
By Abby Kitty  
  
Disclaimer: All characters of Ranma ½ are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. You all ready know this so I have absolutely no idea why I need to repeat my self again and again and again!  
  
Koniichiiwa minna-san! Welcome to the second chapter to my story; To Fly Away! I hope you enjoyed my last chapter, I believe it was better written then this one. I'm surprised Jen hasn't killed me for writing this without finishing my other stories! Yay! ^_^ Well, enough with my random-babbling- that-no-one-reads stuff.  
  
On with the story!  
  
AN: Callimarii is pronounced Kal e mar ee. It's not an Italian dish! Meeting the challenge!  
  
A blue jay was flying above a long dirt road. It's small wings creating a shadow barely noticeable upon a crimson horse-drawn carriage. Gold curtains covered the un-glassed windows preventing any view as to what wait inside such a mode of transportation, well, except for one. In this window, that was scandalously open, a small heart shaped face peaked out at the bird, almost as if in wanting. Soft ivory cheeks rested on two small hands, which in turn rested on the windowsill. Chocolate eyes watched the Jay as his small form blocked out the bright glare of the sun. A sigh escaped small pink lips as ebony hair blew across the face in a gentle caress. One of the hands reached out to the Jay in invitation and he was quick to oblige. It landed on the tiny finger of the outstretched hand making the small child's lips curl up into a smile, and rosy cheeks to flush. They stayed like that a while, both creatures' eyes sparkled as if they were in conversation. Soon, the Jay nodded to her and pecked her hand affectionately before flying away from whence it came.  
  
The child lay her head back down on to her hands once again to watch the forest surrounding the road longingly. It was such a lovely day, and Akane Tendo would much rather fly to her destination then ride in the stuffy confines of this drab carriage. She knew that it was probably not the smartest decision, but to a five-year-old Callimarii's mind, it was all she wanted. She itched to spread her snow-white wings and sore to wherever the wind wished to carry her. Her mother and father would forbid such actions, especially since she was nearing the country Terra. There were far to many of the Cantos race in that country, it would be far to dangerous, even for a child, especially if they knew she was half Callimarii. It made Akane wonder why they were going at all? If they hated her so much, then why was she to be married to someone of such a dangerous country? She sighed, what did it mean to be married any way, let alone fiancé? She knew it involved a boy, but why would she want anything to do with boys'? They contained cuties, and cuties were bad. Why couldn't she have stayed at the castle with Kasumi and Nabiki?  
  
"Ne-chan," Kimiko coaxed Akane's small head back into the coach, "We're almost there sweetie!" Kimiko noticed Akane's flushed cheeks and gasped, " Oh dear! You're face is flushed from the sun isn't it? You shouldn't have stuck your head out the window."  
  
Kimiko's scolding made Akane bow her head embarrassed, "Ne-ne's sorry oka- chan," She paused, chocolate eyes shyly looking at her mother from under ebon bangs, "It's just so pretty, Ne-ne couldn't resist." Then her eyes sparkled and her face broke into a smile, "besides Mr. Blue Jay landed on Ne-ne's hand and asked Ne-ne to join him! Ne-ne told him I couldn't and he kissed Ne-ne's hand and said 'another time' and then flew away! He kissed me Oka-chan!"  
  
An innocent blush graced Akane's already rosy cheeks and her mother chuckled, "So that's why you're all flushed," She looked to Soun amused, he returned her look equally amused, "did you tell the kind Blue Jay that you were already promised to another, and that you would meet you're betrothed this very day?"  
  
Akane shook her head confused, "What's betrothed?"  
  
Kimiko shared a look with Soun and Soun looked at Akane shocked, "You don't understand why we are taking you to Terra?"  
  
"Uh-uh," Akane shook her head again causing her long braid to hit the inside of the coach with an audible 'thump', "All I know is that it involves a boy and boys' have cuties, ewwwwww!" Akane scrunched her nose up cutely causing both parents to laugh.  
  
Soun leaned across the seat and touched his nose to hers, "Well then, I guess we'd better explain it, huh?"  
  
The rest of the trip consisted of both adults Explaining Marriage and betrothal to the five year old so that she would understand. Now this will be a challenge!  
  
*~*^_^*~*  
  
The King of Terra sat waiting anxiously for the royal family of the Capital, Rica. It seemed as if they would never arrive! Genma Saotome was the king of Terra. He was a martial arts master and a bit bald. Don't tell him that, there's a high risk of getting beheaded if you mention his hair loss. Currently you see him wearing a black wig, (He has many and there not always the same color), with the crown of Terra sitting on top, sapphire jewels and all. He wore a royal blue tunic with white breeches and black boots. He also wore a silver chest plate with a blue-silver dragon welded into it. The artsmencraft of the carving was so good that the dragon seemed to be able to fly right off the chest plate in a blue fiery blaze. His cape, in much the same fashion as Soun's, flowed down his back to end in silver lining.  
  
Behind him stood an amazingly beautiful young woman with short curled brown hair wearing a royal blue kimono and a tiara with the jewels of Terra on it. Her sky-blue eyes held wisdom and determination. She wore a katana at her side, sheathed for the moment in a relaxed position. She looked very stern and she seemed to be the type that one would never wish to cross for fear of being introduced to that katana. This was Nodoka Saotome, Queen of Terra and princess of the Cantos. Of course that isn't widely known. For now her face harbored no expressions what so ever, her bright eyes lazily cast at her husbands now pacing form.  
  
"My dear," She finally spoke, her voice was silent but its tone sounded like the sea during a storm but at the same time melodic, "Relax, I have never heard of Soun breaking his promises."  
  
"Why, of course not!" Genma grinned confidently at his wife, "I've known Soun a long time, and he will have a good explanation as to why he is late. Although he is rarely on time, he always shows up."  
  
Nodoka's look darkened a bit and her voice took on a more dangerous note, "Maybe there was a problem with the Callimarii people that live at the capitol. God only knows how many of that troublesome race there are in that country of his!"  
  
"Nodoka," Genma scolded, "we have been over this before, what happened between your race and the Callimarii is in the past. Nobody should hold a grudge for so long. Besides, there are a few Cantos people in the Capitol as well. Do not hold this against my friend. Please."  
  
Nodoka sighed, "You are right Husband. I shall hold my toung for when our guests arrive."  
  
Genma smiled at his wife and pulled her close to him, "Thank you wife." Their heads bent towards each other, eyes beginning to close.....  
  
"Ooops! Erm, sorry to interrupt your majesties," A young guard came in sweating profusely from interrupting the sweet moment, "But it's about your son. He, um, is he supposed to be flying around?"  
  
Genma and Nodoka shared a startled glance then Nodoka quickly jumped out the window spreading huge black dragon wings to grab her son before anyone else noticed the prince had dragon wings. She quickly snatched the poor boy out of the air and gave him to his father whom swears at his son profusely.  
  
"Husband," Nodoka warns, "They are almost here."  
  
There's no question as to whom 'they' are, Genma gives orders to get ready to greet the royal family of Rica and tells Nodoka to speak with them until he and his son get back. Nodoka watched her husband and son in worry.  
  
"Genma, please do not beat our son to horribly. He was just trying to be what his heritage allows him to be." She whispered, "A true Cantos." She looked away from the retreating forms of her family and sighed.  
  
She had to greet the Tendos'.  
  
  
  
How's that for an increadably short chapter! *Sobs causing a small river to form.*  
  
Sorry. Next chapter and we get to MEET Ranma! Yay! Now if I can just figure out how I'm going to get this down on paper, er, I mean, how I'm going to put this into words! There we go. It's not like I can tape the story onto the computer assuming you can all read it! That will NOT happen, nope.  
  
Well I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review! Arigato!  
  
Ja ne! -Abby Kitty 


	3. Angel

To Fly Away  
  
By: Abby Kitty Disclaimer: All characters of Ranma ½ are the property of none other then Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Well, here it is, the long awaited meeting! So I hope you enjoy it! That's all I need to say!  
  
On with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Angel  
  
A Blue Jay, whom we've met previously, silently followed a crimson and gold carriage. It's wings beat silently as it followed the carriage closely, the princess needed to be protected at all costs and the closer she got to the dark castle of terra, the greater at risk she became. You see this Blue Jay was no ordinary bird; this Blue Jay was actually the fabled blue phoenix that had come back to life after millions of years for reasons as yet unknown. A smile adorned its eyes as he watched the princess gaze up at him and wave. The girl was very perceptive and she had his own blood within her, he would make sure that she stay safe and found the prince of Terra. As the carriage approached the castle the Jay nodded to itself and flew into a tree close to the castle to wait until the time presented itself.  
  
Akane stepped out of the coach, brushed off her dress and looked up at the black castle in awe. It's walls were black marble with silver veins. Its roof was made out of black diamond and they seemed to suck up any light that was available! Seeing the magnificent castle made one wonder about the death toll that went into building the structure! It was said that the castle had been created from the tears of the Great War and that if you were not strong enough in heart, then your mind would become corrupted. Scholars do not believe this to be true, however, they think that the castle had stood far beyond the time of war and that it once was the capital of some ancient kingdom. It wasn't uncommon to find deserted castles out in the world, for after the Great War, much of the world had been lost to memory.  
  
To Akane, words her sister had told her about the castle were more frightening then the thought of becoming corrupted. Nabiki had told her once that there were ghosts in the castle that liked to prey on little girls souls for a heartfelt meal of great proportions. Remembering that Nabiki had said they howl in the night in order to frighten their "Prey" and then the child would be so frightened that they couldn't move and that was when the ghosts would dive in for the kill. Remembering how Nabiki had described how the ghosts were deceptively beautiful and how the only way you knew they were what they were was by looking to their blood colored drool. Akane quickly clutched at her mothers robes and buried her head in the long-billowing fabric.  
  
Kimiko smiled at her daughter, the first meeting of strangers was always a bit frightening. Especially if it was a meeting between two different races. Yes, Kimiko knew about Nodoka. To Kimiko, it was that one should never judge another unless that person gave reason to be judged. So as long as Nodoka was civil towards Kimiko and her family then Kimiko would be just as civil toward Nodoka and hers. Of course Kimiko knew it was hard to find a Cantos who wasn't really predidguce toward her people, and she doubted the woman now approaching them knew anything about who Kimiko truly was. After all, few knew that Kimiko was the princess of the Callimarii people.  
  
Nodoka greeted the Tendos at the entrance to the castle with a smile, "Welcome to our home."  
  
Nodoka's eyes traveled to the child destined to be married to her son and smiled at the beautiful girl, "Wow," The child in question breathed, she slowly walk to Nodoka in awe, "Your pretty!"  
  
Nodoka grinned down at the small Tendo, she definitely liked her. The adults laughed at Akane's blunt but kind compliment. The small tension that had been growing between the adults had quickly been dashed away by the innocent five year old.  
  
"Well," Nodoka said cheerfully, "You must be famished from your journey, please come in and have some tea. My husband should be here shortly." Her smile momentarily faltered at the mention of her husband but no one noticed.  
  
As the adults talked, Akane decided that this was as good a time as any to sneak away unnoticed to explore the ominous castle. Of course Akane was frightened of the place but her curiosity overrid that fear. By the time that Akane had left the room, Genma Saotome had come into the room, kissed his worried wife and sat down to catch up with his old friend.  
  
The halls in the castle were absolutely huge. They were black marble just like the rest of the castle but the ceilings extended 40 feet above Akane's head and there were huge pillars every so often that had beautiful carvings of dragons twirling op the pillars. The carvings weren't just on the pillars but on the walls as well. The dragons on the walls were flying in the clouds , and with the silver veins in the marble, the allusion of flying with dragons on a starry night was all too real for the five year old wondering the high arched halls. Every window on the walls had silver- silk curtains. There were no tapestries hanging on the walls for that would only cover up the beautiful carvings on the walls. Akane skipped and laughed down the halls pretending to be one of the dragons in the marble. She was tempted to bring her own wings but that was when she heard some horribly heart-wrenching sobs.  
  
Akane stopped for a minute to listen the sad sound and decided to follow it. If it were a ghost, she reasoned, then she would simply fly away. Akane flowed the sound up a long dark stairway that had no light except the strange glow that came from the silver veins in the marble walls. She followed the sound to the front of a ten-foot door that was carved to show one giant black dragon fighting a giant white phoenix. Around the fighting pair were hundreds on dragons fighting phoenixes in a bloody battle. Akane took a step back for the doors gave off an ominous aura of dark power and pain. That was when the haunting sobs stopped. Akane's fear for what is happening to whomever was sobbing grew to the amount that she decided to just push the door open and run through intent on helping whomever was hurt.  
  
Akane quickly found herself in a huge circular room with a ceiling that seemed ten-feet higher then the ceilings in the hall. The roof was also made of black diamond making the sun look like a black hole in the sky. The room was virtually empty accept the huge bed with silk black covers and a dresser and a few weapons used for training. In the middle of the floor was a huge tile collage with an intricate design of a phoenix and a black dragon dancing in some stars. The giant pillars holding up the ceiling had the intertwining figures of white marble phoenixes with gold veins dancing with more black marble dragons with silver veins. It was so dark in the room that Akane could barely see this. She quickly ran over to one of the windows and opened the huge black curtains. Sunlight flooded into the room causing Akane to gasp as she noticed the artsmanship in the room. There were several windows the same size of the door open between each pillar. Akane walked to the middle of the room noticing a strange red stain leading from the middle of the collage to the bed.  
  
Akane followed the stain and noticed a lump in the middle of the bed. Curious, she crawled onto the bed and crawled toward the lump that on closer inspection was shaking. Akane knew that whoever was under those blankets was the one who had produced those sobs. Akane's eyes softened as her fear completely left her systems. She reached out her hand and gently put her hand on the frightened lump. It flinched away from her causing her to giggle.  
  
"Why you 'fraid of Ne-ne?" She asked the lump, "Ne-ne no like to hurt anyone."  
  
At the sound of her voice the lump completely stiffened, as if it were afraid to move. Akane made a quick decision and crawled up to the top of the bed. She lifted the covers and peered into the silky black depths. She smiled when her eyes adjusted to the lack of light and she was greeted by what looked to be the tattered face of a young boy. His whole body was covered in cuts and bruises and he was huddled in a pool of his own blood and tears. A single tear fell out of the most beautiful blue eyes Akane had ever seen. His Shirt which probably once was a beautiful royal blue color was nothing but a few rags that clung to his skin and his long ebony hair was now drenched in his own blood. Akane held out her hand and smiled gently.  
  
"C'mon," she said quietly, "Ne-ne' not gonna hurt you. Ne-ne want to help you!"  
  
Slowly the boy inched his way out of the covers and took her hand. Warmth flooded through his cold hand and he looked into the Akane's chocolate eyes in wonder.  
  
"Are you an angel?" He asked in awe.  
  
Akane giggled, "No silly," She grinned, "I'm Akane! My mommy's Callimarii though!"  
  
His hand retracted from her as if he had been bitten by a snake, "Cal- Callimarii?!" He asked scared all over again.  
  
Akane's eyes began to water and she looked at the boy in front of her hurt, "What's wrong with Callimarrii?"  
  
"I'm cantos!" He said as if that solved everything.  
  
Akane's eyes turned from sad to confused, "So?"  
  
Ranma couldn't believe it, why didn't she understand? "But aren't all Callimarii monsters who want nothing more then to destroy the Cantos race?!"  
  
Now she looked at him as though he had grown a second head, "No! Why would anyone want to hurt anyone?"  
  
Ranma stared at her amazed, "so you don't want to hurt me?"  
  
Akane put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes cutely, "Well duh! Ne- ne wanted to heeeellllppp you."  
  
The boy looked at her sheepishly, "Oh. I guess the stories aren't true then."  
  
Akane looked at him confused but didn't say anything as he grimaced and fell to the bed. She quickly crawled over to him and took of the rest of his shirt.  
  
"What're you doing?" He asked weakly.  
  
"I'm trying to help Cantos boy." She said a bit panicked, she was worried that he was near death.  
  
"My names Ranma." He struggled out.  
  
Akane put her finger on his mouth trying to keep him quiet as tears began to fall down her cheeks. She gently wrapped her arms around him and began to sing. Her song flowed through his broken soul taking the broken strands and tying them back together as her tears mended his wounds. When he was as healed as she could get him to be she laid him down and pulled the now clean covers over his sleeping form and lay her head down on his chest. His arms instinctively wrapped around her small form and she borrowed in his warmth. Soon Akane was asleep as well and the moonlight fell over them in a creamy caress.  
  
~*#!#*~  
  
Two sapphire eyes opened to the sunlight pouring through the spacious round room. Ranma Saotome squinted his eyes from the sunlight and looked down at the beautiful little girl sleeping peacefully in his arms. A small wind blew through an open window and tasseled a few stray strands of her slightly messy raven hair into her face causing Ranma to tuck them away on impulse. His intense eyes softened as he watched her sleep and the corners of his lips quirked up in what could be mistaken as a smile as he noticed her amazingly red lips were parted slightly in a smile of their own. There was no pain from the previous night and there was no sign of blood of any kind on the sheets. If healing and purifying was the power of the Callimarii then he didn't see any reason to fear the race let alone kill them. After all hadn't this small Callimarii child saved his life? No, they were far to gentle and kind to hate or fear.  
  
Ranma's eyes shifted to the door and he sat up abruptly but he was careful to not wake the sleeping angel beside him. There in the doorway stood his mother. Her black Kimono flowed to the floor like lava and she walked toward him with a lithe agility not born to humans. Her usually blue eyes glowed silver and her claws slowly retracted in time with her wings. Ranma's eyes showed fear but his face showed determination and confidence as he clutched the sheets and laid one hand on Akane's hand.  
  
Nodoka's eyes shifted to their hands and she visibly relaxed, "So you have met your fiancé."  
  
Ranma's eyes widened and he turned his face to Akane stunned, "My...?"  
  
Nodoka's eyes softened, "Yes. I am glad that you had found her, her parents have been worried."  
  
Ranma looked at his lap sheepishly, "Um... Actually, she found me."  
  
Nodoka nodded to her son, "I see." She paused and decided to pick her words carefully as she studied the children, "Ranma, the Cantos assassins have informed me of some sort of Callimarii activity coming from this room." Ranma stiffened and his hold on Akane's hand tightened a bit, "You wouldn't know anything would you?"  
  
Her eyes bore into Ranma's and left no room for lies or defiance and with a courage Ranma didn't know he was capable of feeling Ranma looked Nodoka in the eyes and said bluntly, "No."  
  
The two held each others gazes for a few minutes before Nodoka tuned to walk out of the room, "Very well."  
  
As she exited the room Ranma looked at the girl that he now knew was his fiancée. If she stayed in Terra she would be in grave trouble. The cantos assassins were a group of Cantos solders who could sense callimarii within a hundred mile radius. They used those senses to track down and kill the Callimarii people. An elite few of them were his mother's personal guards and these few lived in the Palace itself in secret. The only reason Ranma knew about it was because he had befriended an assassin in training. Ukyo didn't know that maybe she shouldn't kill the Callimarii people because she had never met one before. Ranma was beginning to realize how misplaced all of this hope and fear was, and how dumb it was to start a war between two races whose hate was built on rumor and lies.  
  
Ranma buried his face in Akane's hair breathing in the sent of the air and of wind. He wrapped his eyes around his fiancée and knew what had to be done. A single tear fell from his eye as she brought her arms around his as well. It felt so good to feel loved and maybe needed. She was so fragile in his arms and his decision was set in stone. He breathed in her scent one last time before adorning a determined look, He'd have to get her and her family out by tonight.  
  
  
  
Yes! Next chapter done!!!!!!!!! The next one might be a while because I have a huge assighnment that I'm going to be working on for school! Damn finals. Well how'd you like it? Tell me and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ja Ne!!!!  
  
Abby Kitty! 


	4. Escape From Hate

To Fly Away  
  
By: Abby Kitty  
  
Disclaimer: All characters of Ranma one half are Rumiko Takahashi's only.  
  
Hay-o minna-san!!!! Welcome to the fourth chapter of TO FLY AWAY. I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far and I hope you will enjoy this next chapter!!!! So read on and have fun while you're at it!  
  
On with the story!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Escape from hate  
  
After a day of few hardships and many welcomes the sun began to sink in an iridescent ruby glow. The calm autumn winds threatened to bring a fierce storm of rain and fire but few noticed the change in the foreboding weather as golden leaves fell softly to the ground in an autumn imitation of snow. The leaves were a stark contrast in color to the ebon castle they resided by. It was almost as if they were making a fashion statement in the form of nature, a statement, which, in this world, inspired artists, and retailers to match to season's changes. The human and Cantos people celebrated the time of harvest and wind with vast celebrations in the street and singing to whatever god they worshiped.  
  
In the black castle however, celebrations ceased and a lone figure stood watching the events with passive silver-blue eyes. He couldn't be older then 18, but he was a well-built young man with a look of intelligence beyond his apparent age. Dark bangs covered much of his face and a long raven-black pigtail was tied to his lower back. He wore a black tunic with silver trim and his pants and boots were the same color. A ring of silver rested on his head and he held the hilt of his blue-silver sword uneasily. He wore no cape even if it was a symbol of his rank, and his eyes were haunted as if he had seen things that no one should ever see. They seemed to long for something that he couldn't reach, a goal that he may never be able to touch because of a loss of innocence long past.  
  
"Ran-chan?" A female voice spoke uneasily and the young man turned.  
  
A girl not much younger then him was standing in the black leather armor of an assassin. Her long brown hair was tied up in high ponytail and her silver eyes looked at him with worry. She was not to short, yet not very tall either. She was curvy and well built for a warrior of her rank. She wore a silver pin in the shape if a dagger with a dragon twirled around it signifying that she was a Callimarri assassin, giving her a frightening edge to her already dark look.  
  
"Must you go?" She tried again.  
  
"Uk-chan," Ranma sighed he knew that she'd never understand, "She's my fiancé, I have to go. It's my duty."  
  
Ukyo looked indignantly into his face, "But she's CALLIMARRI! You can't marry the sworn enemy of your race!"  
  
Ranma turned back to the window in silence, "She comes here every two years and you didn't use to mind that she was half Callimarri." A shot her reflection in the window a reprimanding look and Ukyo lapsed into silence remembering when the three of them had played in the garden in peace.  
  
"But we haven't seen her in three years!" She began again, "She could have changed..."  
  
"And that," Ranma again sighed, "Is why I'm going to the capital. It's not only a matter of honor, but a matter of seeing an old friend again as well."  
  
Ukyo's eyes hardened and she bowed her head, "Ill tell you're mother." she said quietly, Ranma whirled around eyes narrowing, "You know I will. She'll find out what you're precious princess is! I'll tell her, you just watch!"  
  
Ranma grabbed her arm in a blur and Ukyo looked at her best friend defiantly, "You wont." He whispered.  
  
"And why won't I?" She asked angry.  
  
"Because," Ranma leaned closer to her and whispered harshly, "I'd never forgive you if it were your fault for her death."  
  
He let go of her arm abruptly and Ukyo stared at him in shock as he walked past her to his door, "I'll see you in a month.... Ukyo."  
  
With that he walked out the door to begin his journey to the Capital, Rica.  
  
*~^~*  
  
Rica is a beautiful city of white marble walls and streets, vines and trees everywhere, lining every walkway and every wall. It was an ancient city of the Great War, and it still held the council of the High Order, a council that since after the Great War still held the alliance together. The golden domed castle held a statue of a great leader of every race in a circle holding hands and facing the city. Around the walls the statue symbols of each race lined the outward walls as if to ward of the evils of hate and deceit. Each symbol told of the spirit forms of all the races, The Callimarri were The ancient Phoenix, the Cantos; the brave and wise Dragon and Humans; The playful and most holy unicorn: the protector of the earth and all it's elements, and above all things peace. The flag held a unicorn in the middle, a dragon on the left side and a phoenix on the right. These too held symbols of there own, the unicorn; the symbol of the sunrise and sunset, (the beginning and the end), the dragon; the mystical night, and the phoenix; the symbol of the day and all of its truths. Each building held the flag waving in the wind to show their opinion of cooperation and peace.  
  
Around Rica held the woods of the Enintall, the birthplace of the whole human race and the home of any creature who wishes refuge. The fairies, the ancients related distantly to humans, take care of the forest as if nurturing its children with song and deep enchantments. Taller then humans, they could be a race to be reckoned with for each races blood can be tied to theirs distantly. They are called the creators and they weep for all who are slain and all who have sad endings for they can see into the minds of their children, the three races of the world Rica. As they worked on this day excitement seemed to stir amongst all the fairy people and the very trees sang at their excitement and joy. All of the fairy people gathered to the sacred place of the mushroom, a ring of mushrooms that stood at least ten feet tall and flittered their butterfly and dragonfly wings to sit on top of each toadstool. In the middle of the clearing a rainbow colored glow began to form itself into the tallest, oldest and most beautiful Fairy of all. The Queen and mother of the Fairy race.  
  
Her cloths were spun of yards and yards of spider silk and as she moved the sun would cast dancing shadows of color on the long robe-like gown and her hair seemed to be made of the almost transparent rainbow, swaying in a hidden wind all it's own. Her eyes held the very universe in them and they were soft and kind to all she looked at. She was sitting like a mermaid would and she looked at each individual seated around her before standing up and raising her hands in a welcoming gesture.  
  
"Welcome my children, alahoray and camacoti to all who sit here." There was a call of greeting and good fortune before they quieted down again and their queen spoke once more, "At last it has come time to bind all children of distant sons and daughters to one another in peace and hopefully love."  
  
A loud cheer was heard as the fairy folk started to dance and sing in complete and utter joy but the mother held up her hand for silence and all sound stopped in sudden fear, "Yes the plan of the elfin children was cleaver but there is till the doubt between the night and the day and there fore the dragon and the phoenix as well."  
  
Silence engulfed the small clearing of mushrooms as though a wave of doom had swept over their hearts and the mothers eyes were sad, "You al know of what I speak." She paused and looked at the towering trees, addressing them, "Do you believe you are ready to defend and upkeep you're home without me and mine?"  
  
The trees swayed in sorrow but soon sung a happy tune telling the mother that they would do their best. The mother closed her eyes and smiled, "we will not be long away, for on every fifth night we will return to help you with what we can. We have to help the elfin and their brothers for I since a dark shadow coming swiftly and silently like the owl to disrupt the last hope of joining." She looked around the rings of mushrooms and sighed, "It has been far to long since I have seen the strays of our kin, the elfin, the phion, and the drack, seated with their brothers and sisters on the ancient toadstools around me. It's time we bring them home."  
  
Many were silent while others whispered afraid of leaving the protection of the forest. The mother sensed their fear and smiled reassuringly, "It will be alright my children, the demons of old had long since left Liricara, they cannot hurt us any longer. We will begin our journey to the elfin city of Rica and there we will meet with the alliance of our children to discuss the high stakes of what could happen if the Elf plan fails. We will help unite our children at last."  
  
Cheers rose from the fairy folk again in dance and song and the mothers eyes were filled with worry as she watched a small black dragon take flight to find the blue phoenix to tell him of the Mothers news.  
  
"May the stars guide you young drack and may your wind hold you true to your course, camacoti, my child, camacoti." She whispered to its fading form.  
  
*~^~*  
  
Ranma stood outside the gates of the Capitol in awe looking at the statues of each race as though it were the first thing he'd ever laid eyes on. He shook his head at his inability to keep his eyes to himself and urged his eager black stallion through the gate. Upon entering he was bombarded with welcoming cheers form each race that resided inside the walls of the white city and looked around him in amazement and excitement. Here was the legendary city of Rica, it was proof of the alliance of the High Order and Ranma could see the effects of the alliance in the people around him. There were humans, Callimarri and Cantos people congregating together as though they were old friends. It was an amazing sight to a young man who had watched his country war with itself because of race or religion. It was almost enough to bring Ranma to tears, ALMOST. He looked at the excited and hopeful faces of the people around him as they pointed at him whispering to each other excitedly and wondered if they knew something he didn't.  
  
"Ah, Ranma my boy.." Ranma looked up to see a smiling King Soun ride up to him on the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on, a golden unicorn, "We have been expecting you, but alas, my daughter had fled to her refuge, Burning Lake." He grinned at Ranma, "After we get you settled in we will have to show you the way there."  
  
Ranma smiled at the king of Rica, "Thank you but, if you don't mind me asking," Ranma paused.  
  
"Go on." Soun urged.  
  
"Um, how did you get all of these races to interact peacefully or should I say um." He couldn't seem to describe the awesome emotions of awe that resided in his heart.  
  
Soun sensed his emotions and laughed, "It's a bit different then Terra is it not?" Ranma looked at his horse and Soun went on, "All I did was encourage the rules and laws that have ruled here for centuries, my wife was the one who in by marrying me, made others believe that we all have a part of each race inside of us and they decided that we should not fight our own kind because of deceit and lies. What would be the point in that? It helped that the Callimarri people whom resided in these mountains helped encourage peace. All I did was keep faith in the power of the ancients and prayed to them for strength."  
  
Ranma listened with interest as they entered the palace gates and couldn't help the gasp in awe at the beautiful castle causing Soun to chuckle, "Welcome to Rica young prince, welcome to the Capitol."  
  
  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter!!!! Hope you enjoyed it! And for Ukyo fans, no she's not evil, just worried that she's going to lose the man she thinks she loves. I know the end seemed a bit rushed but you wouldn't believe how tired I am. Please review!!!!!  
  
-Ja Ne!  
  
-Abby Kitty 


	5. Burnning Lake

To Fly Away  
  
By: Abby Kitty  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Made By Rumiko Takahashi, so leave me alone about it!!!!!  
  
Hay-o minna-san!!! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out it's just I've been busy working in a play so gommen! Any ways.  
  
On with the story!  
Chapter 5  
  
Burning Lake  
  
A dragon flew quickly thru the night in great urgency. It was a very small Dragon, barely the size of a golden eagle. Its sleek black wings flashed slightly silver every time the light of the moon hit it just slightly. It hade fiery red eyes with untold depth focused on a point that normal eyes could not even glimpse. The dragon's shadow-silent wings flew over the tips of ancient trees on an ancient path of magic. The dragon was the legendary black dragon that was said to have birthed the Cantos race. They revered her as the daughter-mother, or the daughter of the ancients and mother to the Cantos. Maybe she was, then again only she would be able to tell such a tale and for now her quest was much more important then a story of her youth.  
  
As She flew she caught glimpse of a small Blue Jay headed toward her. She stopped and waited for the creature looking at it in question. The Jay flew toward her and nodded its head in greeting. The dragon calked her head slightly in wonderment. The Jays eyes smiled mischievously and dove into the forest in a gesture that clearly said, 'Follow me.' The dragon hovered in the air for a few seconds confused before shrugging her shoulder blades and following the small bird. It wasn't like she truly had time for a game of 'follow me' but her instincts told her to follow the small creature and so she dove down into the dark depths of the trees and foliage.  
  
The small Jay wove in and out of hundreds of vines and branches making it difficult for the dragon to catch up to it. The dragon's eyes sparkled in challenge as it became more and more difficult for her to maneuver.  
  
'Come now daern,' she heard a voice in her mind she hadn't thought she'd hear in another thousand years, 'I know for a fact your faster then this, You've never let a few vines get in your way before have you?'  
  
Daern glared at the retreating figure of the laughing blue jay and took off, 'So it's you then is it?' She grinned as she began to catch up to the Jay, 'Maybe you should watch what you say to a Dragon as ancient as I?'  
  
The Jays eyes sparkled, 'Should I?'  
  
The two chased each other back and fourth with the full moon high in the sky. The Blue Jay began to grow slowly into a small blue phoenix the size of a Peregrine falcon. The blue flames surrounding its body didn't even touch the foliage around them as they chassed thru the night until they came across the ruins of old stones set in a pattern around a huge tree. The stones were a circle of arcs with vines climbing up the walls and in the middle of the circle stood a tall round pillar. It was strangely plain with no carvings or paintings adorning the sides, just a plain piece of shale tall and perfectly round. On the ground around it there lay Five completely flat round stones, each with a different symbol on it, ancient symbols that not even the ancients new how to decipher. The Ruins were known as the heart of Liricara, the Ancient world before it was known as just Rica. The Dragon and the Phoenix flew above the ruins and as the wind blew the stones began to glow and a gentle song filled the sky as two of the oldest creatures of Liricara began to dance in the air above the heart. They twisted and turned in the sky and when the moonlight hit them just right their forms began to take a new shape.  
  
Slowly the phoenix's feathers grew around growing form of a beautiful man with long white hair and soft golden eyes. His heart shaped face held an Ancient beauty that is indescribable to words. The fiery wings on this back spread out to reveal a long elaborate white robe with slightly talloned feet and hands. The dragon's form was that of a grown woman with a lithe form for agility and long black robes lined with blue-silver thread. Her face was Elvin like and her ebon hair seemed to be made of the night itself. Her silver eyes held deep wisdom in their depths and she smiled as she took the white haired mans hand. The two of them fluttered down to the ground to land gracefully on one of the stone symbols. One would notice that the woman was shorter then the man. The tall mans hair reached the ground while the woman's hair was intricately woven into a headdress of some sort. The headdress went around her head and silver-blue ribbons fell down it to fly in the wind.  
  
"It's been too long Phione." The woman smiled at the man.  
  
"Yes, Draern, it truly has." Phione smiled at Draern gently and she stepped up to him and embraced him in a hug.  
  
"You know why we have come here do you not?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, I have been monitoring it in disguise, I do believe I confused you a bit." Phione smiled mischievously earning him a light punch on the arm as payment.  
  
"Yes well, you will not be so lucky as to deceive me again." She grinned.  
  
Phione sighed and became serious, "So what did the mother say?"  
  
Draern sighed and became suddenly sad, "I will tell you soon but for now," she looked at him with love in her eyes, "can't we just relish in the fact that we are together once more/ can't we take advantage of the small piece we have found for ourselves?"  
  
Phione smiled at the dragon in his arms, "I guess we should take advantage of this time for we may never have such peace again."  
  
With that he bent his head down toward Draern's as the full moon shone brightly in the sky above the heart of Liricara.  
  
@*^_^*@  
  
*Clack* *Clack* *Clack*  
  
The sound of Ranma's black boots rang through the tranquil forest around him as he climbed the stone steppes to the sacred Burning Lake. His eyes looked up directly at the towering steppes and a sweat drop formed on the back of his head. He couldn't even see the top of the steppes they went so far up. He closed his eyes frustrated and decided it would be a lot easier if he flew. Who cared if anyone saw him, he wanted to see Akane. He hadn't seen her in three years, he'd be damned if he didn't get to see her now. With his mind made up, he took of his shirt and folded it, sticking it into his belt. Then two ebon wings twice his size slowly unfolded behind him, materializing from shadow. He jumped into the air and flapped his wings going faster and faster until finally reaching the top and landing gracefully to the ground. There in front of him, not three feet away was the fiery lake known as Burning Lake.  
  
It was a lake of water with white fire dancing on the top covering the lake completely. Ranma was in awe of the beauty of the lake itself. He'd heard tales about it, but the tales were mostly spoken of with scorn in the voices of the speaker. He'd heard that the fires were the ashes of the very first white phoenix. He didn't know if the story was true, but if it truly were, then that would have to be one huge phoenix for he couldn't see the water underneath at all. In fact, he didn't see Akane either.  
  
The water and the flames suddenly moved as a ripple ripped through the peace of the surface of the lake and Ranma took a step back. Something was in the lake. Ranma held his breath for a few minutes and then out of the water shot the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.  
  
"Akane." he whispered.  
  
For that's who it was. Akane shot out of the water and he'd never forget it. She was older and curvier then he'd remembered. She was wearing a long white gown that beautiful in its simplicity and wet, clung to all her curves while at the same time flowing in the breeze. Stray strands of her ebon hair fell down her back limply and seemed to caress her face as she exploded out of the water. Her white wings shot out of her back and the white fire from the lake danced off her body back into the lake like the water that was dripping down her form. She hovered above the lake and then turned slowly as if sensing someone watching her. Her chocolate brown eyes looked at him in complete and utter surprise before she smiled broadly at him, (causing him to blush slightly), and flapping her wings to fly toward him. He certainly wasn't ready for her to glomp him. He almost fell over when she made contact with him.  
  
"Ranma!" She smiled, "I'm happy you were able to come!"  
  
Ranma smiled, "Hey Ne-ne, I'm glad I could to." She looked so cute soaked to the bone and smiling up at him like she was.  
  
She smiled and held out her hand, "C'mon, we should probably get back to the castle so I can get into, *ahem* Proper clothing, Ne?"  
  
Ranma smiled and took her hand, "Yeah, your dad wouldn't be too happy huh."  
  
She shook her head, "Nope."  
  
They smiled at each other and, (Ranma unfolding his wings) took off into the sky toward the castle. All in all, Ranma truly was glad that he came to Rica.  
Whew! That chapter was FUN! So what did you think? Okay so I know for a fact that there are grammar errors. So I know their there so you don't need to remind me! Also if you have questions you can E-mail me at Rueby1@cox.net ok? So review and remember: saying kind words makes an author write more! ^_^  
  
Ja ne  
  
-Abby Kitty ~_^ 


End file.
